Marine Ships
Marine Ships have two to four masts with two to three sails per mast. The size of these ships can vary, depending on purpose. One of the varieties first appeared in Chapter 43 and Episode 1. The decorations and paint job is always kept within the same style and there is little variation between ships beyond size and armaments. The standard paint covering the outer hull is normally a sea-greenish-blue basis patterned with darker streaks of the same, apparently mimicking waves, a pattern found also on the exterior of most Marine bases, and mostly black superstructures. Only a few notable Marines have ships that do not follow the standard design and paint job. Marines also underline the bottom of their ships with Seastone so they can cross the Calm Belt without the Sea Kings noticing they are passing over them. However if a Sea King surfaces, it can then notice the ship. As there is no wind in the Calm Belts, all Marine ships are equipped with paddle-wheels at the rear , presumably steam-powered. Noteworthy Ships Nezumi's Ship Nezumi's ship is a standard Marine ship commanded by the corrupt captain Nezumi. The ship has the number 16 in one of the ship's cloth. It is capable of holding a standard Marine battalion of about 50 soldiers. While the ship is on the coast of Arlong Park, Nezumi himself is rarely seen on it. Business is conducted at Arlong Park, and Nezumi's corrupt actions usually take place on land. It first appeared in Chapter 76 and Episode 34. Pudding Pudding's Ship Pudding Pudding's ship was a standard Marine ship. Pudding and his crew were run-of-the-mill Marine men and as such had no chance against Arlong's crew. Pudding's ship was sunk by a maelstrom made by fishmen outside of Arlong Park. The ship has the number 77 on aftmost lateen sail. It first appeared in Chapter 75 and Episode 34. Monkey D. Garp's Ship Former Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp's ship was much larger than a normal Marine ship. His ship's crow nests are shaped like a dog house; it's figure head is a dog head, which has a bone in its mouth. There are many sails for this ship, with the masts shaped like bones with dog-paws. The vessel overall has a dog theme, similar to Garp's mask. One of the major front sails bears the marking HQ-03 under the marine markings. This ship has many large cannons to overwhelm any average ship, and its size is big, compared with a standard marine ship; it is comparable to a Buster Call warship. There are also conveyor belts on board of the ship to supply Garp with cannonballs, which, when launched with Garp's superhuman strength, surpasses the force of a cannon. He can also hurl a gigantic ball and chain that is bigger than the Thousand Sunny, although it is unknown how the ship can transport it. A big staircase leads up to the figurehead of the ship, as it doubles as a launching platform for Garp's hand-thrown cannonball barrage, and thus the ship has no front cannons. It first appeared in Chapter 91 and Episode 68. It was last seen parked outside Dawn Island, and since Garp resigned from the Marines, it is unknown if he still has access to the ship. Smoker's Ship Smoker's ship is just an ordinary Marine ship, with the exception of his name written above "MARINE" on the front sail, and being painted more blue than green while retaining the standard pattern. The ship did not show any spectacular abilities nor features. It first appeared in Chapter 127 and Episode 79. Apparently, Smoker stopped using this ship by the time he was promoted to vice admiral, and reassigned to G-5, as he was seen riding a large battleship fitting for the Buster Call in Chapter 655. Hina's Ship Hina's vessel is similar in design to Smoker's ship. While it has not been shown to have special features it does have an unusual color scheme. The top half of the hull is dark pink and the deck house is a very light blue. All the railings are white. It first appeared in Chapter 171 and Episode 127. Standard Large Battleship Variant While the normal Marine ships are rather small and average in size, a variant exists that comes in much larger sizes, known as . The ships that were used by the Buster Call were of this much larger design, and the Buster Call is what this design is most associated with. During the Ohara Incident, they were already larger than a normal-sized giant. The battleships stationed at the marine HQ are roughly as big as the super-size giant Oars Jr.. These ships are used by higher-ranking Marines, mostly seen within the Grand Line. They have a distinctive triple-barreled gun on their front and sides. Merchandise Figurines of standard marine battleship and Smoker's and Garp's ships are presented in several merchandise series, including One Piece Super Ship Collection and One Piece Wobbling Pirate Ship Collection. References Site Navigation Category:Marine Ships